


no foundation

by littlerumbird



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fix It Fic, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlerumbird/pseuds/littlerumbird
Summary: This was my attempt at fix-it fic for episode 6X9 "Changelings."  I should preface this with the fact that I haven't watched the show in over a year.  This was inspired by a gif set: http://fairytaleasoldastime.tumblr.com/post/153775629945/there-i-fixed-it.  Fair warning: this got angsty.





	

Nothing anyone had said about becoming a parent had prepared her for this moment. Belle’s fingers slid tenderly over the tiny capped head, seeking to memorize the soft curve, her ear strained for each little grunt and the dozens of other tiny noises from the bundle in her arms. From her son.

No matter how many times she had held little Neal and Robin, her boy was so much smaller. Doc had assured her that her baby was showing all signs of perfect health, despite coming into the world at six pounds and nine ounces. And so many weeks off from what should be.

Doc and the nurse had dispersed. Granny had returned to the diner to eat and check in on the post-lunch crowd, and Archie was somewhere down the hall. For the first time, it was just Belle and her little boy. And she felt practically intoxicated with every little expression and movement he made. She should be exhausted, but she couldn’t bring herself to set him down, yet.

Small fingers curled into her blouse, as though reaching out to reassure her. Belle’s finger traced lightly over each perfect digit and tiny crescent of a fingernail. Her head lowered slightly, taking in his newness and the way he gave a little sigh as though exhausted with all of her attentions.

She couldn’t say exactly when she realized it, but after several moments Belle glanced up with the certainty she was being watched. Glanced up to meet solemn brown eyes and an uncertain smile. 

Rumplestiltskin stood in the doorway, pausing a long moment before moving to the bedside.

Her fingers slid around their child, cradling him a touch closer as she pierced Rumple with her gaze. “Hey,” came her short reply.

He was staring at the bundle, the smirk starting to form. “How are … are you both doing well?”

A muscle in her jaw jumped, and she fussed with the blanket wrapped around their son. “He’s healthy, I’m doing well…” The words petered out, and she stared up at him again, taking in his appearance. He looked tired, but he’d cleaned himself up well. He was always good at putting on appearances.

“Everything okay in here?” Archie was in the doorway, glancing between the Golds.

Belle took a short breath and a half shake of her head. “Can you take him, please? I have some things that I need to say. To Rumple. And I’d rather my baby not have to hear this, but please don’t send him to the nursery… I want him here, nearby.”

Archie entered tentatively, taking a wide path around the side of the bed opposite Belle. “We’ll, ah, be in the hallway… if either of you need anything.”

“Thank you,” Belle murmured, carefully shifting the sleeping boy to Archie’s arms. She watched as he slowly made his way out, careful not to disturb the baby. She lifted her arm empathically. “Take the cuff off. Now.” It wasn’t a request.

Rumplestiltskin scowled, and stalked to the other side of the room. “I refuse to lose another son,” he seethed.

She shook her head. “This isn’t the way to keep him,” she retorted. “Wanting a better life for him is what could make you a good parent, but wanting to control everything that happens to him is what is going to destroy your chance at it. You can’t keep him—or me—safe forever. I won’t be locked up in boxes or shut out in sleeping spells, Rumple.”

“I was keeping you both safe. He wouldn’t be here now if I hadn’t,” he countered, pacing angrily as he moved around the room.

“He shouldn’t be here, yet. And he wouldn’t be if it wasn’t for you!” Belle protested. “I know you sped everything up, and do you know what that did to me? Worrying he was too early, that something would be wrong. Hoping it hasn’t changed him. I wanted a healthy baby. I liked my time with him—all of the side effects were worth it, feeling him move, those first kicks, and you took that all away from me. I want to have my baby, to have his childhood, and I keep wondering if you’re going to speed that up, too.”

“In case you didn’t notice, I have enemies out there. You have enemies, by mere fact of your marriage to me. My role, as your husband, is to keep you safe—”

“Yes!” she shot back, “keeping me safe. But I’m not a pawn on your chessboard, nor the queen. I’m a person, a living breathing person with agency. And you’re right, I do have enemies in this town, many because of my relationship to you. But I have friends, too. And allies.”

He moved closer now, his hands clenching in frustration. “Those heroes aren’t your friends, and it would be quite the stretch to call them allies.”

“I want that baby to have a childhood. Regina shut me up in a tower for three years. And in the basement—of this building—for twenty eight. But that doesn’t mean you get to lock me up or keep me bound, either. This isn’t the life I want for my child or for me. Take the cuff off now.”

Rumple glared at her, but he waved and with a cloud of smoke the cuff was gone. “I want him to be safe. I don’t… I can’t lose another child,” he answered, his voice tight as he finally dropped into a chair.

Belle rubbed her wrist, needing to feel the freedom of it. “I want him to have a better life than this,” she said, tears brimming and falling before she could even try to hold them back, a mix of anger and helplessness welling up. “I don’t know what kind of life he gets with a father who shuts out everyone and a mother who trusts too easily. I don’t want to keep him from you, Rumple, but you can’t box him up or hide him away.”

“What do you… what are you going to do?” he asked carefully, eyes darting to the hallway.

She sniffed and used the corner of the blanket to wipe away some of the tears. “I have the flat above the library… and, ah, Granny’s offered me a room at the inn once I’m released. I can’t take care of a baby by myself right now.” When he began to open his mouth, she lifted her hand to ward him off. “I can’t come to the house right now… Don’t ask me because you won’t like the answer. You’ve broken too much trust for me to move back right now.”

His hand waved in futility. “Do I even get to see my son?”

“Do you think this is what I wanted? You were supposed to be here. With me. With him. For us. But, God, I never know what you’re going to do these days, and… and I didn’t want to lose him, either.” The tears were falling again, and she hated that she cried when she was angry and upset. “You have a lot of trust to earn back, Rumplestiltskin.”

One hand ran through his hair and he leaned back in his chair. “What am I supposed to do, then? You’ve told me what I can’t do… what… what am I supposed to do?” the last words were raspy, and she hated the look he was giving her, the desperation in those rich brown eyes.

“Get some help,” she whispered. “And ask Archie to bring the baby back in… I’m so tired, and I need… I don’t know what. But you need help. If you can’t do it for me, do it for him.”

“Belle, please–”

She sniffed hard, both hands wiping away tears now. “I don’t want to keep him from you, Rumple. I don’t. But I’ll do what I can to keep him from you if you don’t get some help. Please, please get help.”

His mouth worked for a moment, so though searching for words. “Does he… have you named him?”

Belle shook her head slightly. “Not yet. I… haven’t had time to think about that. To decide. They said, ah, that it could wait.”

“Can I come back tomorrow?” he finally asked, pushing slowly to his feet in a way that reminded Belle of how he used to move so carefully when he used the cane. 

The weight of the last hours and days and weeks were pressing down on her, and she felt too tired to cry anymore. Her body was sinking into the bedding, and she felt like she could sleep for weeks. “I don’t know,” she whispered. “I need space. And some time.”

His hand tapped lightly on the arm of the chair before running it through his hair again. “Will you… will you call when I can come back? When I can see you both?”

Belle nodded, biting her lip and watching as he made his way to the door. He gave one last glance to her, but no more words before he stepped out. She held out only long enough for Archie to return, nestling the baby—still sleeping—into the bassinette in the corner before she gave in to exhaustion.


End file.
